elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kharjo
|Base ID = }} Kharjo is a Khajiit warrior found traveling alongside Ahkari. He, along with Dro'marash, works as a guard protecting Ahkari and Zaynabi. Location As a member of the Khajiit Caravans, Kharjo travels the many trade routes of Skyrim. When discharged from being a follower by the Dragonborn, he returns to the caravans. The caravan travels between Dawnstar, Riften, and Whiterun, sometimes passing through the Labyrinthian. Waiting outside the gates of a city prompts them to appear at least once a week. Interactions Amulet of the Moon Speaking with him will reveal that his Moon Amulet was stolen during a bandit raid on the caravan, and that he wishes to have it returned, since he says its special, for he received it from his mother when he was just a cub. If the Dragonborn retrieves the amulet, Kharjo rewards them with a leveled amount of for recovering his keepsake and becomes available as a follower. Rebuilding the Blades Delphine will request the Dragonborn bring her three followers who will then take an oath and be inducted into the Blades. Inheritance He wills the Dragonborn inheritance if he is killed while not being employed as a follower. Combat behavior and skills Kharjo is an extremely versatile warrior. His weapon specialties are One-Handed, Heavy Armor, Archery and Block. Kharjo will use staves and two-handed weapons if they are better than his default weapon. Kharjo also tends to use bows if a fight starts far away from him, and he will not enter melee mode until the foe has reached him. Kharjo can be recruited into the Blades. He will no longer wander around Skyrim following the Khajiit Caravans, instead adopting a more stationary life at Sky Haven Temple. Upon joining the Blades, his default Steel Plate Armor is replaced by Blades Armor. Quotes Engaging Dialogue *''"Then lead on, friend."'' ―When initially asked to follow. *''"You have someone with you already."'' ―If the Dragonborn already has a follower. *''"You're taking us somewhere warm, I trust?"'' *''"If anyone sneaks up on us, I'll smell them coming. Or I might not. We will see."'' *''"Khajiit guards your back."'' *''"These sands are cold, but Khajiit feels warmness from your presence."'' *''"I'll shoulder some of your burden."'' ―Open inventory. *''"We follow, then."'' ―Ending dialogue. *''"Khajiit will follow."'' ―Ending dialogue. *''"Head on, then. I'll keep an eye out."'' ―Told to wait. *''"You're ready to get going?"'' ―While waiting. *''"We'll be waiting, then."'' ―Waiting. *''"We are leaving?"'' ―Waiting. *''"Khajiit walks in your footsteps."'' ―Stop waiting. *''"Then, back home is where you will find me."'' ―Dismissed. Commands *''"What is it?"'' *''"It will be done."'' *''"Not possible."'' *''"Is that all?"'' *''"Even Khajiit have their limits. No."'' ―When refusing to steal an item or to attack someone. Combat *''"Give up while you still can!"'' *''"I will put you down!"'' *''"You have to do better than that!"'' Location *''"By the Twin moons..."'' *''“We have found a cave. I do not think there are warm fires and friendly faces inside.”'' *''"Something smells foul."'' ―When nearing a dangerous area. *''"By the Mane, look! A Dwarven city, still sitting here after thousands of years!"'' ―When finding a Dwemer Ruin. *''"The old Nords sure did love their stonework."'' ―When nearing an old temple or barrow. Response to Spells *''"Even my claws feel sharper."'' ―Courage. *''"Ah! I feel like I just woke from a nap."'' ―Healing Hands. Standard Dialogue *''"Yes, I was hired to protect the others as we walk the roads of Skyrim. It is a thankless task and I would rather be back home in Elsweyr, but I have little choice. Ahkari freed me from a prison in Cyrodiil, and now I must repay my debt to him''sic. A word of advice, my friend ''― ''do not mix gambling and drink. Taken together, they will empty your pockets of every septim." ―When asked "You guard the caravan?" Ahkari is actually female. *''"Skyrim is filled with all manner of dangerous beasts. Wolves, trolls, mammoths and giants would all like to make a meal of us. But the dragons are the most fearsome. Lucky for us they don't seem to hunt along the roads." ―When asked ''"What dangers does the caravan face?". Follower Quest Dialogue *''"A few days ago we were ambushed. A nuisance, really, but many of the marauders had quick fingers. One of them stole my Moon Amulet, given to me by my mother when I was just a cub. It is my only memory of home in this cold land."'' ―When asked "Bandits giving you trouble?". *''"You are kind to offer. We believe the bandits are a part of a group headquartered here. Be careful. I miss my amulet, but a life cannot be replaced as easily."'' ―When told, "I could get your amulet back." - Start of quest. *''"There it is! Ah... home... If you ever need the skills of a Khajiit warrior by your side, I would be honored to travel with you. Until then, here. This is for you, in thanks."'' ―Upon returning his amulet and earning him as a follower. Other *''"Bring your coins, but do not bring trouble."'' -Pre-follower engage dialogue. *''"Bandits harass the caravans at every step, but Khajiit usually scare them off."'' ―Pre-follower engage dialogue. *''"May your road lead you to warm sands"'' ―Pre-follower engage dialogue. *''"If you have come to see our wares, speak to the others"'' ―Pre-follower engage dialogue. *''"Speak to the others if you wish to purchase something"'' ―Pre-follower engage dialogue. *''"This Khajiit protects the others"'' ―Pre-follower engage dialogue. *''"I am a Blade now. I can hardly believe it"'' ―After joining the Blades. Gallery kharjo heavy Dragon bone armor.jpg|Kharjo in Dragonplate Armor. Kharjo in ebony armor.jpg|Kharjo in full ebony armor. Kharjo with mead.jpg|Kharjo, in his characteristic steel plate, enjoying a tankard of mead. Trivia *Kharjo is one of two Khajiit in the game who can become a follower; the other being J'zargo, a student mage at the College of Winterhold. *He has the sneak perk Silent Roll, as do many followers, and will use it if sneaking and far enough away from the Dragonborn in order to catch up. *Kharjo, like other Khajiit, cannot be married, or become a Steward. *Having his entire caravan killed makes Kharjo be the only follower that have a personal store. Bugs * He refers to Ahkari as a man in his dialogue. *If struck by the Disarm Shout, Kharjo may not pick up his weapon, even after the fight. For this reason, the player should check what Kharjo is carrying after fighting a Draugr Deathlord. *Inducting Kharjo to the Blades will replace his helmet with a Blades Helmet. The old helmet will disappear, and will not be in Kharjo's inventory, Delphine's, or any chest in the Sky Haven Temple—Even the Dragon Priest Masks may be lost. There are no known fixes for this. * After one dismisses Kharjo, he will begin running away as opposed to walking as any other follower would. After he breaks line of sight, he will instantly teleport back to his caravan, making it very frustrating if one is trying to quickly give something to another follower. *Sometimes Kharjo will be a follower before his amulet has been returned, if he is met working together in a combat (e.g. a dragon attack). In this case, getting the Moon Amulet, but never returning it to Kharjo, can be useful for finding him. *Kharjo will not equip armor that has value less of that of his default set (e.g. if the Dragonborn gives him Steel Armor that has been improved to Superior, because it has a lesser base value than Steel Plate, he will not equip it), proving to be a pain for lower level characters that want to give him a buff or cannot best his Steel Plate to do so. * Sometimes Kharjo will not equip a different bow than the one he has. The bow he is holding will not be in his inventory. * Kharjo may equip his bow and arrow and a one-handed weapon at the same time. This has not been tested in battle. * Sometimes Kharjo will try to attack another follower (tested with Serana) when a spell such as Fury is not used on him. Exiting or entering a building should fix this. * May glitch out of game after fast-traveling from Solstheim to Skyrim. Can prevent acquiring other followers. ** This can be fixed by loading a previous save. Appearances * de:Kharjo es:Kharjo pl:Kharjo fr:Kharjo ru:Карджо uk:Карджо Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Khajiit Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers